


when the sun shines (we shine together)

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, The Lip Sync Battle, Three best friends just doing normal best friends things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter thought the hardest part would be getting through the window Ned and MJ were shoving him in. Not having to face just who was on the head other side of that window.Or the one where the lip sync battle is brought into the MCU.





	when the sun shines (we shine together)

**Author's Note:**

> Im just really in a Peter&MJ&Ned mood okay? And the Ned/Peter is only there because my hand slipped and it's not actually a thing in the fic. Or maybe it is. Who knows. Not even me, the writer. 
> 
> Written for the prompt, "Write about the Tom lip sync battle"

“Just push,” Peter grunted as MJ grabbed his hands and pulled. 

 

“I'm trying!” Ned’s loud whisper came from the other side of the window. His hands were wrapped around his ankles, but he was getting no leverage in. 

 

“Hand me the trophy,” MJ said like  _ that  _ was their biggest concern. Peter shoved into her hands anyway. She appraised it with a grin before placing it on the floor. “Okay, let's go,” she said as she grabbed his wrists again. 

 

“Don't drop me,” Peter said as he looked down at his wood floor. “May will hear and then come in and-- Ned, move your hand or else you will lose it.”

 

The hand stayed on his butt. “Excuse me, Peter. You know I just can't resist your ass. Especially in this outfit,” Ned deadpanned sarcastically. He turned serious when he pushed him again. “Why can't we just use the front door like normal people?”

 

“There's nothing normal about us, Leeds,” MJ quipped. 

 

“ _ Because  _ how do you think she’ll react to her teenage nephew walking through the front door in a dress, heels, and make-up?” Peter could already feel the embarrassment. He knew she wouldn't care, she'd probably encourage him to do it more often, but  _ still _ this was something he wanted to keep a secret between his best friends. And she'd ask why he was dressed up like he was and he'd have to tell her about the gay bar and the drag night and the fake IDs. It was better for everyone if it all stayed a secret. 

 

Before Ned or MJ could argue his point, another voice spoke up, “Well, I can imagine she'd take it as well as me.” 

 

Peter froze. All the blood rushed to his face even though he was laying horizontal as he tried to crawl through his window. Moving in this dress was a bitch and he was pretty sure Ned was getting quite the show from his view. 

 

MJ gave one last yank and Peter fell into the room with a loud thud. 

 

“Peter, everything okay in there?”

 

Peter shot to his feet with only a slight stumble because of his 6 inch heels. “I'm fine! It's all good!” He shouted,  _ praying to God  _ May didn't walk through his door. But that was the least of his problems.

 

He whipped his head to face the man standing in his room. “Mr. Stark, I can explain,” he said in a low voice. 

 

Tony lifted his sunglasses off of his eyes and held them as he made of a show of looking Peter up and down. Peter felt self conscious as he pulled down the hem of his dress that barely covered his butt. After a long moment, his eyes settled on Peter’s face and he said, “Please do.” 

 

Now that Peter had the floor, he was speechless. “Uh, um, well you see...it's  _ Thursday _ .”

 

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “So it is.”

 

“Thursday is, uh, drag night at Fantasy.” Peter could feel his cheeks burning. 

 

“Fantasy?” Tony repeated. “The gay club on Madison Avenue?” 

 

“Wait, you know what Fantasy is?” MJ asked, sounding interested. 

 

“What, you think your generation invented a good time?” Tony shrugged his shoulders. “Before he became Captain Backstabber, I took Steve there on his birthday. That was a good night.” His lips upturned in an amused smile at the memory. 

 

“There's a weekly contest,” Peter explained because he just wanted this to be over. “They, uh, dared me to compete.”

 

MJ smacked him on the back of his head. “Don't act like you didn't enjoy the hell out of dressing up and dancing. I saw the smile. So did Ned.” 

 

“ _ MJ,”  _ Peter said between clenched teeth as his eyes darted from her to Tony and then back to her. 

 

MJ rolled her eyes. “If he’s got a problem with it, he can scratch his ass.” 

 

Peter gawked. Sure, she always said things about people she probably shouldn't to their faces, but never to someone like  _ Tony Stark. _

 

But Tony only chuckled. “Kid, if you knew half the stuff I've done, you would have  _ invited _ me to your little party.” Then he turned back to Peter. “And you won?” 

 

Peter felt embarrassed all over again. Ned, standing by his side after he finally got in, patted Peter on the shoulder. “Yup. First place. He was awesome. I recorded it, if you want to see.” 

 

Covering his face with his hands, Peter groaned. 

 

“He was hot,” MJ said as she picked up her trophy. “And that’s coming from the lesbian.” 

 

“Yeah, he was pretty good up there,” Ned agreed. 

 

“Seriously?” MJ asked. 

 

Ned frowned. “What?”

 

“You said it like you were  _ surprised  _ Peter got you all hot and bothered.” MJ wiggled her eyebrows. “Your crush is showing.” 

 

Ned blushed hard and even under his dark complexion, Peter could see his cheeks tinged pink. “It’s not a  _ crush.” _

 

MJ rolled her eyes and corrected herself. “I’m sorry, your  _ weird infatuation with your best friend _ is showing.” 

 

_ “  _ I’m being supportive,” Ned argued. 

 

“So that's what the kids call it these days,” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

Ned opened his mouth to defend himself, but Peter interrupted him. They had this argument way too much. MJ just liked teasing them. “Can we not do this in front of Mr. Stark?” 

 

“Edward started it.” MJ turned back to Peter and when their eyes met, she grinned. “It's so weird when you wear heels. I don't have to break my neck looking down at you in a conversation anymore.” 

 

“I'm not  _ that  _ short,” Peter sputtered. 

 

“Yes, you are,” all three of them said at once. 

 

Peter glared at them all. “I need to hang out with nicer people.” He turned to face Tony. “What even are you doing in my room? Does no one understand privacy anymore?” 

 

Tony laughed and waved a brown bag. “I just came to drop off your suit and May told me you were studying away in here. So imagine my surprise when I walk in to an empty room. I was only wondering where you snuck out to for a few minutes before you stooges started climbing through a window.” 

 

“Please don't tell May!” Peter said quickly. He cleared his throat and explained in a calmer voice, “The club is 18 and older and she'd  _ kill  _ me if she knew we go.”

 

“Don't get your panties in a twist, Rihanna.” Tony waved his hand and Peter sputtered in embarrassment. He heard Ned and MJ snickering behind him. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

 

Peter let his shoulders slump in relief. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

 

“You can thank me by telling me the next time you're going to compete. I'm gonna give you a run for your money.” Tony winked before turning around and leaving his room, shutting the door behind him. 

 

Peter fell to his bed with a groan. He loved wearing these heels, but they hurt like hell after a while. Especially after dancing in them like he had. 

 

“Dude,” Ned said as he sat down next to him, “your boss is so cool.” 

  
Peter whacked him with a pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this quick fic! These three are so cute and I need more. Leave your thoughts below:)


End file.
